<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ne Devrait pas D’Importance by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605384">Ne Devrait pas D’Importance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian'>NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Sex, Taboo, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle ne serait pas l’Autre Fille. Ne peu importe quoi, ce qu’elle était.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Kendra Mason/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ne Devrait pas D’Importance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581725">Sucks</a> by Let's Call Her The Tarryn.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey a claqué la porte de sa chambre fermée, haletant pour respirer. Elle sentait les taches que ses larmes avaient faites sur son visage, mais elle s’est forcée à arrêter de pleurer.</p><p>
  <em>Parce que ça ne devrait pas avoir d’importance.</em>
</p><p>Elle se l’est dit. Parce qu’il ne devrait pas avoir d’importance. Bien sûr, elle savait qu’il avait de l’importance, but elle ne l’admettrait jamais.</p><p>Pas à haute voix. Pas à l’avant de son esprit. Seulement dans la crevasse la plus profonde de son esprit, où tout était mutilé et sombre. Là, elle l’a admis, but il a causé son estomac à torsion en nœuds, même alors.</p><p>Bile se leva dans sa gorge comme elle pensait à ce qu’elle avait vu. Mais sachant qu’elle était si contrariée à ce sujet a été ce qui l’a fait vider son estomac dans un corbeille par son bureau.</p><p>Casey s’assit, essuyant sa bouche sur son bras tremblant, et se leva pour s’asseoir sur son lit, où elle a rapidement mis sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle a essayé de forcer l’image hors de sa tête.</p><p>Elle l’avait vu tant de fois avant, but il était différent maintenant. À présent, la réaction a toujours été comme la torture pour elle. Elle presque de vouloir se haïr, presque autant qu’elle voulait le haïr, but elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire ni.</p><p>Casey leva la tête et cligna des yeux à la porte quand elle entendit un coup doux. Sachant qui c’était, elle ne voulait pas s’en occuper, mais il était impossible de s’empêcher de dire : « Entre. »</p><p>La porte s’ouvrit légèrement, et Derek lui poussa la tête. Voyant Casey sur le lit, l’air échevelé et comme une épave, il se la permit de se glisser dedans, fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il se leva, sans un mot, par la porte, la regardant fixement, comme elle regarda le sol. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Derek a parlé.</p><p>"Je suis désolé, Case."</p><p>Quand Casey n’a pas répondu, il a continué.</p><p>« Kendra est rentré chez lui... » Il a dit comme pour la rassurer.</p><p>Casey le regarda. Elle a souhaité que son visage soit couvert de dégoût, mais elle savait le plus qu’il était calme.</p><p>« Je ne voulais pas que tu visses cela."</p><p>« Comme si je n’aurais pas su ce qui se passait, de toute façon. » Casey a réussi à le dire.</p><p>Elle s’est promis, une fois de plus, qu’elle ne pleurerait pas. Ses larmes étaient inutiles, elle le savait. Ils ne l’ont pas enlevée de cet endroit où elle s’est mise.</p><p>« C'est la raison ! J’aimerais qu’il n’y ait rien à savoir ! Rien pour tu d’avoir à pleurer. » Derek a laissé sortir un gémissement frustré, marchant vers Casey. « Je veux faciliter les choses. »</p><p>« Mais ça ne va pas être plus facile, Derek. » Casey soupira. « C’est faux à plus d’un point. Deux façons très importantes, et tu le sais. »</p><p>« Mais, Case… »</p><p>« Tu as une petite amie, Derek. Et nous savons tous les deux que l’exclusive n’est pas moi, qu’elle n’est pas moi. »</p><p>« Casey, je viens de… »</p><p>« Et je suis ta belle-sœur. Belle-sœur. Relatif par le mariage de <em>ma</em> mère et de <em>ton</em> père. »</p><p>« Je sais, Casey ! Je sais tout ça. Tu ne penses pas que c’est toujours avec moi. C’est comme une ombre effrayante ! » Derek a dit, un peu plus fort qu’il ne l’avait voulu.</p><p>« Tu as choisi de le garder là, Derek. Il ne disparaît pas, tant que tu n’y auras pas. Jusqu’à ce que tu choisisses. » Casey a dit.</p><p>Quand Derek n’a pas répondu, Casey l’a fait.</p><p>"Tu n’as pas choisir. Nous le savons tous les deux, mais je peux choisir ! Je choisis de ne me torturer pas pour quelque chose qui ne fait que tourner en rond. J’ai choisi d’arrêter de me sentir comme si j’étais une pute. Je choisis… »</p><p>Derek s’agenouilla pour qu’il soit à égalité avec elle d’où elle était assise sur le lit.</p><p>« Case, nous allons passer à travers cela. » Il tendit la main et brossé les cheveux de ses yeux doucement. « Je te le promette. Nous serons ensemble, tu verras. Nous devons juste laisser les choses se passer. Accroche-toi avec moi, Case.   Accroche-toi. »</p><p>Contre toute œil, Casey hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle était dégoûtée d’elle-même. Elle détestait la façon dont il pouvait juste arracher tout ce qu’elle était debout pour et lui faire faire ce qu’il voulait.</p><p>Elle savait que ça n’irait pas. Elle savait qu’elle avait raison: qu’elle se mettait à travers un labyrinthe de confusion qui n’équivaudrait à rien. Derek ne valait pas ça.</p><p>Cependant, à l’intérieur, elle sentait qu’il était. Elle n’était pas censée être cette fille, but ses actions parlaient plus fort que tout. Je n’étais pas ce genre de fille, elle ne serait pas avec Derek. Elle ne serait pas l’Autre Fille. Ne peu importe quoi, ce qu’elle était.</p><p>« Je le promette. » Derek murmura, se penchant dedans, et l’embrassant doucement sur son front.</p><p>Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de prétendre qu’elle ne not voir l’image de Derek embrassant Kendra. Qu’il n’avait pas eu sa main sous sa chemise. Plus désespérément, elle a essayé de prétendre qu’elle ne se souciait pas, et que ce n’était pas grave pour elle. Que Derek était juste son beau-frère méprisé, et rien de plus. Qu’elle était encore <em>Grade-Grubbing Klutzilla</em>, et non pas qui elle était maintenant.</p><p>Elle a essayé de faire semblant qui elle était maintenant a été mis en place la douleur, et des baisers secrets de minuit. Et ces temps n’ont pas du tout compenser les dommages émotionnels croissants qui semblaient s’accumuler plus haut chaque jour.</p><p><em>Parce que ça ne devrait pas d’importance</em>, mais il le fait.</p><p><em>Parce qu’il ne devrait pas d’importance</em>, mais il l’a fait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>